Bazig Empire
The Bazig like to remain calm and flow along with what they're doing. They often argue with Doubters about The Chompy and in rare cases, Raptorlord. If you guessed their archetype was Understander, your correct. They are calmer than others and actually don't fight very often Philosophy “We, The Bazig Empire, believe in the Philosophy of Great Reality! We know that no Empire is really so strong and so great but the Almighty Chompy Empire! They are truly the strongest, compared to the dim-witted Grox. They have countless weapons of massive size and great power. Their size, within almost 700 planets, is nothing compared to anything! Their leader is even better, the one who leads them all, of course! Shamans, eww. Traders, blah, Zealots, gross. Warriors, bleh. The Chompy tower over all their puny personalities! We know that we all want to survive, but being a friend of Reality helps. No one can be stronger than Chompy in reality. We aren’t, but we know we deserve to live!” Stones of Reality “We all like to exist in the Great Spore Galaxy. We all try to find a way to stay as one, destroying or allying anyone they meet.” ''Stone of Reality Book 1 ''“But we all gather weapons to defend ourselfes and Colonies to claim planets.” ''Stone of Reality Book 2 “''The fastest growing empire is the almighty Chompy. No one appreciates them, which is a huge mistake. Warriors say they’re more powerful, but are weak. Traders say they’re the best, but are the worst. Zealots say Spode will destroy them, but continue to live on. Shamans say they’re the most evil, b '' ''''ut sneak alliances. They are all wrong about Chompy’s Magnificence!” ''Stone of Reality Book 3 ''“That’s why we realized our own mistake about the Chompy. We begged and pleaded With them until we literally fainted. We started to obey them, and now we know that no one can be that strong! The Chompy are truly the best!” ''Stone of Reality book 4 ''“However, we are not like others. We know and understand that we are not the best, or the worst. Were a little in-between, and try to do our best at things without becoming proud or bragging. Only the Chompy have the right to brag because they’re so strong and wonderful!” ''Stone of Reality book 5 ''“But many still do not understand. They think they’re so amazing and wonderful they let their guard down on invasions! They believe they are the one true powerful Empire and brag so much they lose their breath. They get so distracted they don’t see in a split second one of their Homeworld colonies goes down.” ''Stone of Reality book 6 ''“That’s why we try to not get distracted in our own glory. As nice as it is, you can’t just go around thinking you’re one of the Immortals! We need to stay alert to anything in our way. If we don’t, we could lose 3 of our planets! We are careful and make wise decisions.” ''Stone of Reality Book 7 ''“But we also are very alert to The Grox! They could swoop in at any second and whip out your planets! We know that no one is stronger than the Chompy, but The Grox are defiantly 2nd in power.” ''Stone of Reality Book 8 ''“The Grox have blockaded the center of the galaxy so we couldn’t go there and tell the amazing stories to Steve! We have no reason to like The Grox because they destroy everyone and everything!” ''Stone of Reality Book 9 ''“But we trust Chompy to protect us forever and keep us safe from the horrible Invasions. They keep us secure and we try to do the same. We are not the best, or the worst. It is only Reality; no one is greater than The Chompy!” ''Stone of Reality Book 10 Category:Empires